peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutty Ranks
Philip Thomas, (born 12 February 1965), better known as Cutty Ranks, is a Jamaican reggae and dancehall artist. During the eighties, Ranks moved to the Arrows sound system and his debut single "Gunman Lyrics" was recorded for Winston Riley's Techniques label. He also recorded such tracks as "Out Of Hand" and "Fishman Lyrics" with Riley and after spending some time in Miami working with Super Cat and Nicodemus, he worked with Patrick Roberts' Shocking Vibes label, releasing the single "The Bomber". In 1990 he joined Donovan Germain's Penthouse label, enjoying a hit with "Pon Mi Nozzle". Ranks came to the attention of London-based Fashion Records, and in 1991 he released "The Stopper" and a debut album of the same name for Fashion, following this up with the album Lethal Weapon in the same year for Penthouse, featuring singers such as Marcia Griffiths, Dennis Brown, Wayne Wonder and Beres Hammond. His follow-up albums From Mi Heart and Six Million Ways to Die were released on Priority Records in 1996. (Read more at Wikipedia.) Links to Peel The Cutty Ranks’ version of ‘Lambada’ with Wayne Wonder was a big favourite of Peel, who chose it as one of four tracks for the 1991 Peelenium. It was also used regularly by Peel in his own live shows (see 24 June 1999, 21 June 2001), although it did not appear on the 2002 FabricLive.07 compilation. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ;1990 *12 July 1990: The Bomber (shared 12" with Tony Rebel - Die Hard Pt. 1) Penthouse *19 July 1990: The Bomber (shared 12" with Tony Rebel - Die Hard Pt. 1) Penthouse *23 July 1990: Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *24 July 1990: Retreat (7") Renegade Sounds International *30 July 1990: Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *31 July 1990: Retreat (7") Renegade Sounds *06 August 1990 (Ö3): Come Better *10 August 1990 (BFBS): Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *21 August 1990: Retreat (12") Steely & Clevie Records *23 August 1990: Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *24 August 1990 (BFBS): Retreat (7") Renegade Sounds *30 August 1990: Come Better (7") Shocking Vibes *08 December 1990: Russia And America (7") Penthouse *16 December 1990: The Cutter (LP - The Stopper) Fashion ;1991 *04 January 1991 (BFBS): Russia And America (7") Penthouse Records *05 January 1991: The Stopper (album - The Stopper) Fashion FAD LP 020 *20 January 1991: Tan Guard () World Of Music International *27 January 1991: Tan Guard (7") World-A-Music International *27 January 1991: Original Rude Boy Style (Album: Stopper) Fashion *02 February 1991: Tan Guard (7") World-A-Music *15 February 1991 (BFBS): Original Rude Boy Style (Album: Stopper) Fashion *17 February 1991: Tan Guard (Single: Tan Guard) World-A-Music International *03 March 1991: The Going Is Rough (12") Greensleeves *09 March 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *09 March 1991: Love Me Happy Get () Penthouse *16 March 1991: Grudgeville () Shocking Vibes *16 March 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *17 March 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *23 March 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *30 March 1991 (& Beres Hammond): Love Me Have To Get (12") Penthouse PH 84 *31 March 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *13 April 1991: unknown track *18 April 1991 (Radio Mafia) (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *20 May 1991 (BBC World Service): Lambada (12") Penthouse * Peel 003 (Radio Bremen) (& Leroy Smart): Wait On Love (7") BK *06 July 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *25 August 1991: Dominate (7") Penthouse * 26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): Dominate (7") Penthouse *06 September 1991 (BFBS): Dominate (single) Penthouse *07 September 1991: Dominate (single) Penthouse *20 September 1991 (BFBS): Dominate (single) Penthouse *24 November 1991 (with Home T and Cocoa Tea): Another One For The Road (12") Greensleeves *02 December 1991 (Ö3): Bring It Back (Remix) (Compilation LP-Tun It Over!) Mango *14 December 1991: The Builder (compilation album - Ragga Clash) Fashion *21 December 1991 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse *21 December 1991 (& Brian Gold & Tony Gold): Tekitia Part II (single) Two Friends ;1992 *18 January 1992 (& Barrington Levy): Looking My Love (12": Looking My Love ('92 Lick)) Greensleeves *31 January 1992 (BFBS) (& Barrington Levy): Looking My Love (12": Looking My Love ('92 Lick)) Greensleeves *02 February 1992: Original Ranks (12") Fashion *08 February 1992 (& Barrington Levy): Looking My Love (12": Looking My Love ('92 Lick)) Greensleeves *08 February 1992 (BFBS): The Agony (single) Fashion *15 February 1992: Original Ranks (12 inch) Fashion *16 February 1992 (BFBS): Original Ranks (Kill Them Cutty) (7" - Original Ranks) Fashion *29 February 1992: The Agony (12 inch) Fashion (JP: ‘Oh, I’d really like get a session out of him.’) *14 March 1992: The Agony (single) Fashion *08 May 1992: A Who Seh Me Dun (7 inch) Roof *15 May 1992: A Who Seh Me Dun (7 inch) Roof International *31 July 1992 (& Cocoa Tea): Gang War (7 inch) Greensleeves *14 August 1992 (& Cocoa Tea): Gang War (7 inch) Greensleeves *25 September 1992: Four Big Thief (7") XTerminator *27 September 1992 (BFBS): Four Big Thief (7") XTerminator *02 October 1992: Living Condition (12”) Shanachie *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Living Condition (LP - From Mi Heart) Shanachie *09 October 1992: Four Big Thief (7") XTerminator ;1993 *13 March 1993: Limb By Limb (vocal) (12") Fashion) *20 March 1993: Limb By Limb (single) Fashion *02 April 1993: Limb By Limb (Hip-Hop Remix)(12" - Limb By Limb) Fashion Records - FAD 108 *07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Limb By Limb (single) Fashion *05 June 1993: Wealth (12") Greensleeves *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Wealth (12") Greenesleeves *09 July 1993: A Fool Dat (7 inch (?)) The Punisher *17 July 1993 (BFBS): A Fool Dat () The Punisher *29 October 1993: One Funny Move (7 inch (?)) Taxi *13 November 1993: One Funny Move () Taxi *20 November 1993: As You See It (12") Fashion *26 November 1993: One Funny Move (7" One Funny Move) Taxi ‎– TXI867202 *27 November 1993 (BFBS): As You See It (Killer Mix) (12" - As You See It / Home Training ) Fashion :1995 *11 August 1995 (& DJ SS): Limb By Limb (12 inch) Suburban Base ;1999 *24 June 1999 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse (Peel’s joint DJ "Fat Boy and Slim" set at Glastonbury with Steve Lamacq) *29 December 1999 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse (Peelenium 1991) ;2000 *27 July 2000 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse ;2001 *21 June 2001 (& Wayne Wonder): Lambada (12") Penthouse (Peel live set from Sonar) ;2003 *15 May 2003: Who Say Me Done (LP - Nice Up The Dance) Soul Jazz *04 June 2003 (Radio Mafia): Who Say Me Done (v/a album - Nice Up the Dance) Soul Jazz *12 June 2003 (with The Bug) Gun Disease (12") Rephlex ;Other *Peel Out In The States: A Fool Dat External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists